Team Kakashi: A magical shinobi career
by WillieF19
Summary: What happens when you throw in two Ocs, Harry and Hermione into the Naruto world? Ninja like Harry and Hermione? Will they still be a wizard and witch respectively? pairing and friendships unexpected. Read and follow their magical shinobi career.


_**Neither me or Midnightangeloffire1 own Harry Potter or Naruto**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Halloween, the night that started this story. 6 individuals were living their normal life, not knowing that the events of tonight will unintentionally create the strongest group of friends and the best team the world has ever seen.

Two of this team, were Harry Potter, the boy who would be known on this side of the world as the boy who lived, and Mayonaka Black, the girl who will be thought of as the daughter of the traitor. They were both 1 year old and asleep in a crib in the Potter's home. Sirius, Mayonaka's father, was out doing important business, so he couldn't bring Mayonaka with him. He would have left her with her mother, but said mother had died soon after giving birth. There was something special about the Potters and Sirius Black. They were wizards and witch. Tonight would be a night that scarred the two for life. A villain by the name of Lord Voldemort, another wizard, would attack the Potter's home that night, killing both James and Lily Potter, before making his way to little Harry, whose parents gave their life for him. Voldemort used the killing curse on Harry, that worked on his parents, but it bounced off of Harry and hit Voldemort himself. The two were found crying their eyes out by Severus Snape, who was in anguish over the death of Lily. Not much is known about this night, and this event in particular, but what is known is that Voldemort was defeated by a one year old child. The smaller known fact was that Sirius Black was the Potter's secret keeper, basically the person who held their lives in his hand and the accused traitor to the Potters. What is known to a small group of living people is that Peter Pettigrew was the true traitor. As the daughter of the accused traitor, she is also branded as a traitor. Having not that many places to go Harry was sent to his aunt and uncle, while Mayonaka was placed in an orphanage of the same town with her cousin, another member of the team, who had been there since birth.

Another two of this team was already in the town that the first two were sent to. These two were Mamoru Sarutobi and Hermione Granger. They were both asleep in their respective crib. Both of our sets of parents had just recently moved into the apartment complex as neighbors. Mamoru's parents needed a bigger home, than their previous individual apartments, for the one year old Mamoru. The two were young, but as ninja, life is short. The jounin and chunin pooled their money together and got a better home, not that it was overly expensive, but that wanted to knock out a couple months' rent ahead of time. The jounin father would have to take more missions or higher ranked missions to make up for the lack of his chunin girlfriend, soon to be wife, doing missions. Hermione's parents had moved here to open their own dentist's office. The town currently had none and this what the granger's had always wanted, to personally run one of their dentist's offices. They were the owners of a long line of dentist's offices, but that hadn't done any personal work in a while. This would be a new start for their witch of a daughter. They were normal humans or muggles as magical folk called them, but would later find out that their daughter was a witch, one who would be known as the brightest of her year.

The final two were also in this town. One boy was Naruto Uzumaki, who would later meet his cousin for the first time ever in the morning when they woke up together in the same crib. Naruto was two years old and has been an orphan since the night of his birth, like most other orphans in the orphanage. The orphanage was already small, but after that night it filled up quickly and left no space at all for his cousin to get her own was perfectly fine that they share a room especially since they were orphans and really had no one but each other, or so they other boy was also two. His name was Sasuke Uchiha and he was snuggled up under his mother. A true mama's boy, he couldn't sleep without being next to her. His father didn't mind because he went through the same thing. His mother was always the closest to his heart and upon getting old enough to sleep in his own bed he grew out of the can't sleep without mama stage. This was something that Sasuke would come to realize was a trait in their family. One day he'll hear stories of his older brother as a baby and also see his own son and daughter act the same way.

For now the 6 were sleep. Soon they will meet and soon their friendship will start on a journey that will bring great things for the world. Great things that only a prophecy could foretell.


End file.
